phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Relic Hunt: Laevateinn/Episode 10
AP: 15 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 800 Zenny: 4,330 Item Drop: 6★ Laevateinn, 3★ Laevateinn Stones, Gold Bar Bonus: 6★ Laevateinn Transcript Before Stage Clear Laevateinn: This ends now! Replicant: *Cough* Replicant: *Urgh* *pant* *pant* Replicant: Heheh, so I lost... Even though it was dying, the Replicant wore a relieved smile. Replicant: Take it. She handed the blue necklace to Laevateinn. Laevateinn: ... Replicant: Always so surly, aren't we... replicant: Well? What did you see? Laevateinn: A blue sea... Replicant: Yes, that is my memory. Replicant: We will all become one someday. Replicant: Thanks to the Eclipse, it started happening sooner this time. Replicant: There are other iterations of "us" in this world. They no doubt have their own memories too. Replicant: It looks like right now you are the existence that is closest to Laevateinn. Replicant: You'll have to finish things for me... With that, the Replicant disappeared. Laevateinn: ... She nodded to herself in the empty space. Laevateinn: A blue sea, hmm? She left the cave and continued toward the observatory. Once there, she looked down at the deep red sea. Laevateinn: Why was the sea blue? Laevateinn: The entire atmosphere...just felt completely different. Laevateinn: It was like a whole other world. Laevateinn: ...Another world... Laevateinn: Could it be that the scenery I have seen is part of a different world? Laevateinn: Have I come here from that other world to carry out some kind of mission? Laevateinn: Is the reason I have no memory of it... Laevateinn: ...is that it would cause complications for someone? As Laevateinn began to form a hypothesis, something appeared before her. Laevateinn: What's that? It was a creature like none she had ever seen before. It was calling for Laevateinn's Replicant. After Stage Clear ???: *Gurgle* ???: *Gah* *Grrraaaarr* The mysterious Eldritch was shouting something. Laevateinn: I have no idea what you're saying. Laevateinn: Without my memories can I really be called "me"? Laevateinn: Even if remembering everything brings about some great tragedy... Laevateinn: ...I'd prefer that to not being my true self. Laevateinn: I want to become "me." That is all I care about. ???: *Grar* *gah* When she defeated the Replicant, the strange creature disappeared as well. Only a sword remained in its place. Laevateinn: This is... The sword gave off an intensely intimidating air. The moment she picked it up, she felt better. The tension of her frustration had suddenly melted away. Laevateinn: I still don't know what my "mission" is. Laevateinn: But... She raised her new sword. She noticed there were slots that wld fit the necklaces perfectly. When she attached the two necklaces, the sword made Laevateinn feel even more relieved. Laevateinn: Heheh. Laevateinn: Perhaps it's too much to expect to get everything at once. Laevateinn: I will do it bit by bit if I must, but one day I will reclaim my true self. Laevateinn: I still do not understand my mission, but... Laevateinn: ...I know that I must grow stronger in anticipation of the day I finally do. Laevateinn: With this sword! Laevateinn: *Sigh* I'm exhausted. Laevateinn: I'd better meet up with Masamune. The commander's face popped into her head. The commander had been worried about her that day, but all she did was glare. Laevateinn: ... Laevateinn: Oh, fine then... Laevateinn: I guess I can stay with the commander until I complete my mission. Laevateinn: The commander must be worried sick by now. Category:Sacred Relic Hunt